Sprague Cleghorn
Canadian | birth_date = March 11, 1890 | birth_place = Montreal, QC, CAN | death_date = July 12, 1956 (age 66) | death_place = | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | wha_draft = | wha_draft_year= | wha_draft_team= | career_start = 1909 | career_end = 1929 | halloffame = 1958 | website = }} Sprague Horace "Peg" Cleghorn, (March 11, 1890 – July 12, 1956), was a Canadian professional player who played for the Boston Bruins, Montreal Canadiens, Montreal Wanderers, Ottawa Senators, Renfrew Creamery Kings and Toronto St. Patricks in the National Hockey Association and National Hockey League from 1911 until 1929. Playing Career Born in Montreal, Cleghorn had a Hall of Fame career but was regarded as one of the dirtiest players of his era. He played on Stanley Cup-winning teams in 1920, 1921 and 1924. In 1909–10, Cleghorn began his career with the Montreal Wanderers, becoming a professional with Renfrew of the National Hockey Association (NHA) the next season. He then played for the Montreal Wanderers for six seasons. In the NHL, he played defenceman for the Ottawa Senators from 1918 to 1920. In an attempt at league parity, the NHL transferred him to the Hamilton Tigers in December 1920, but Cleghorn refused to report. The Senators asked that he be allowed to return to their team. George Kennedy, owner of the Montreal Canadiens, threatened to have Ottawa thrown out of the league. Cleghorn eventually signed with Toronto, but was released in March after the St. Pats lost their play-off and he signed with Ottawa during the playoffs in time to be a member of the 1921 Stanley Cup-winning team. The league transferred Cleghorn to Hamilton in 1921, and again he refused to go. Just before the start of the 1921–22 NHL season, Sprague was traded to the Montreal Canadiens for Harry Mummery and Amos Arbour. He played four seasons in Montreal and after the 1924–25 NHL season, was purchased by the Boston Bruins for $5,000. Sprague played his final three seasons in the NHL with Boston (1925 to 1928). He then moved to the minor-league Newark Bulldogs (1928–29) as a player-coach. Later, he coached the CAHL Providence Reds (1930–31) and NHL Montreal Maroons (1931–32). He later coached the Pittsburgh Shamrocks of the International Hockey League (1935–36) and the Cornwall Cougars of Quebec's Provincial Senior League in 1947-48.. Even in an era of rough play, Cleghorn was notorious for being among the dirtiest of the lot, and ranked amongst the league leaders in penalty minutes for nine of the first ten seasons of the NHL's history. In 1923, Cleghorn hit Ottawa Senators player Lionel Hitchman in the head with his stick. Charged with aggravated assault, Cleghorn was found guilty and fined $50. Cleghorn was hit by a car in early June 1956, and died of his injuries in Montreal on July 12, 1956. His funeral was July 14, 1956 and he was buried in Montreal. Cleghorn's brother, Odie Cleghorn, was found dead in his bed just hours before the funeral, as a result of heart failure, perhaps induced by the stress of the loss of his brother. Awards & Achievements * 1924: Name was engraved on the Stanley Cup. * 1958: Inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame. * In 1998, he was ranked number 88 on List of 100 greatest hockey players by The Hockey News. Career Statistics Trivia *Though a defenseman, Cleghorn wore jersey #1 for the entire 1926-27 NHL season while playing for the Boston Bruins. Gallery 1925_Hitchman_Cleghorn_Stewart.jpg|Bruins 1925-26 defense. Lionel Hitchman, Charles Stewart and Sprague Cleghorn. External Links * Category:Born in 1890 Category:Dead in 1956 Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Montreal Wanderers (NHA) players Category:Ottawa Senators (original) players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Toronto St. Pats players Category:Pittsburgh Shamrocks players Category:Montreal Maroons coaches Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Newark Bulldogs coaches Category:Newark Bulldogs players Category:Retired in 1928